


Found Memories

by Kyoukalay



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Drabble, Emmy is part asian, Gen, I HC her from Japan, Wholesome little nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoukalay/pseuds/Kyoukalay
Summary: Something I wrote for Emmay which I have rewritten a little bit to my current writing style.Emmy cleans her apartment and finds something that stirs some memories.
Kudos: 4





	Found Memories

Emmy looked around at the state of her apartment and sighed. Today was spring cleaning and she had kind of neglected her cosy little living area for a couple of months. With the increased work pressure from working with professor Hershel Layton, who, without admitting it, really needed her assistance, and the crazy adventures she had to partake in every couple of weeks or so, her work-private life balance had become a bit askew. She pushed back her sleeves until her elbows and tied her hair back into a high ponytail to lift up her spirits. The dust wasn’t going to clean itself, which was very much apparent when you looked around. Somewhere, she wished Rosa or Luke would be around to help her out. They were not only capable in the cleaning department, they were also used to messy places. Aka the professor’s office. She opened the window to her bedroom and breathed in the slightly cold, but still pleasant spring air. The sun had just started rising and the good people of London were starting their day.

‘’Alright Emmy, let's get this party started.’’ she huffed to herself.

She started with the basics like dusting and vacuuming her room. She figured after some time that her closet desperately needed some reorganising as well and opened the small wooden wardrobe. A collection of dust and tiny moths spread out over the floor the moment she opened it.

‘’Guess that’s to be expected if you never wear casual clothes anymore.’’ she mumbled, her head turning to her adventuring gear, which was spread out over a chair close to the window.

She brushed aside a few sets of dresses and jackets to see what was at the back of the cabinet, surprised to find a set of boxes.

‘’Wait..when did I?’’

She pulled the top box out of the closet and sat down on her bed. She blew the top layer of dust off the lid and coughed as it entered her lungs. 

‘’Must have been in there a while.’’

She looked inside and found several old trinkets she had felt like keeping that stirred memories. Most of the box consisted of pictures, which made sense if you knew Emmy Altava even a little bit. The pictures in this particular box showed one of the training camps she had to go through on order from uncle Bronev. She smiled fondly at one of the pictures in particular, where she had caught one of the superior officers picking his nose. The photo was old and slightly blurry, giving away her amateuristic beginnings in photography. Her concentration had completely reshifted from cleaning her apartment to the boxes in her closet. They were far more interesting after all. The further down she went into the rabbit hole that were the boxes, the more she remembered things she had not thought about in years.

The final box on the bottom was pulled from its spot and placed onto the bed next to the others for the final inspection. She opened the lid, expecting to find more trinkets and photos, but was surprised to find the box mostly empty besides one item. On the bottom of the box lay a single hairpin. The hairpin looked old but wellkept. To the untrained eye it looked like any old hairpin. Emmy traced the pin over its edges and stared at it for a moment. A little pang of something familiar spiked in her heart when she looked at the pin. A feeling she hadn’t felt in a very long time. She picked up the pin to look at it up close. The pin was made of silver, which had slightly dulled from the years of laying in a box. A single red stone gave of a reminiscent shine on top, filling Emmy’s heart with joy.

The pin was given to her by her mother, when she still lived on the other side of the world. It was the only thing that connected her to her real family, and the only thing that reminded her of her time in Japan. Those days when it was just her and her mother against the world. She missed being a part of a family sometimes. A real family. But something told her she was going to find one someday. A family worth fighting for.


End file.
